


Lovesick

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: Angels Don't Cry [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Guardian Angels, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sickness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Sometimes, Roronoa Zoro was freezing, completely frigid to those who weren't nakama.And Sanji-- for all that he was there, around the Merry Go and prying a rubber Luffy off of him-- wasn't nakama.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Angels Don't Cry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986904
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68
Collections: Unrequited Love





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Have some good 'ol angst.

* * *

_Devil's on your shoulder tryna make you insane_  
_And it's startin' to get hard to make it all go away_  
_Putting Heaven in an empty heart_  
_Is it worth all the pain?_

* * *

Sometimes, Roronoa Zoro made the blonde shiver. 

Sometimes he yelled at the angel to leave, go and never come back. " _I don't fucking **need** you." _

Sometimes he let Kitetsu lll whisper to him, listening, but never giving ground. The katana purred and hummed and moaned wantonly, and Sanji felt his teeth grit on those days that Zoro allowed it to happen.

Because those were the days the swordsman ended up severely injured. Those were the days Sanji convinced himself that divination wouldn't be enough. That Zoro was really going to die. And Kitetsu would sit, ever faithful by the teen's side, vibrating with satisfaction. 

_**He's mine.** _She growled and the angel had never hated a woman so much in his life more than he did in that moment. He wondered what Zoro would think if he could see her. 

The jealousy that bubbled in his heart was unbecoming. 

Sometimes, Roronoa Zoro was cold.

He trained for hours on end, trained until he was run ragged. Until it hurt to breath.

He trained until the little Tanuki came into the room, scared and scolding with worried eyes and Zoro gave in because who could resist such a cute expression? 

Then he'd see Sanji and the soft, slightly disgruntled look would sour. " _Here to make fun of me? Laugh from your perch above at the foolish human? You get off on seeing this shit don't you? Seeing me hurt."_

He didn't.

Not at all.

Maybe something reflected in his eyes. His crystalline, oh so clear blue eyes that he'd been ~~cursed~~ gifted with.

The scowl on the swordsman's face only deepened further. " _Worried then. Fucking ridiculous. Aren't your kind big on faith...or do you just not have any in me?"_

 _Stop putting words in my mouth asshole._ The angel would growl back, wings flapping harshly, like fur standing on end. _I didn't say anything like that you fucking idiot. You get hurt too much._

Zoro's curled up in a smirk, sweat sliding from his ear to the golden tubes attached to it, making the metal gleam warmly against tan skin. " _It almost sounds like a fucked up love confession shitty blonde."_

Sanji took a half step back, breath hitched, denial stuck in his throat and he couldn't, he _couldn't_ bring himself to lie.

_I-_

The angel flew away. Somewhere, he could feel the disapproval of God.

Sometimes, Roronoa Zoro was freezing, completely frigid to those who weren't nakama.

And Sanji-- for all that he was there, around the Merry Go and prying a rubber Luffy off of him-- wasn't nakama.

For the first time, the everlasting warmth that surrounded him dissipated. 

It left him feeling empty, broken.

Though it could be the swordsman's stoic glare that was bringing about such unwelcome emotions. " _You ran."_

 _I ran._ Sanji agreed tiredly.

 _"But you came back."_ It was a statement. And a question.

_I had to._

Zoro nodded smartly, neutral glare never once wavering. " _Okay."_

There was silence. Eerie silence. 

It put him on edge.

_"I'm going to become the greatest swordsman in the world."_

_Yes. I know._

"Love would distract me." The swordsman spoke aloud, giving Sanji a blank stare. "I don't need it."

 _Yeah._ Sanji said, feeling an odd sense of pride in hearing the words. Zoro was strong. Zoro was amazing. Zoro was everything the angel wasn't. _You don't._

"I'd still like for you to heal me. It helps."

The angel wanted to laugh, pull out his hair and cackle hysterically.

 _Of course._ He replied, instead.

Roronoa Zoro didn't need Sanji. Not really. 

And because of that, loving the teen would accomplish nothing. 

But the being no longer had any control.

The next time Zoro got hurt, the angel did not come.

Instead, the blonde laid slayed across a cloud, experiencing what he humans called, "being ill."

He cough blood into his hand and held back the tears, listening to the wails of his heart.

* * *

_Save your life_  
_Made me do it for you every time_  
_But angels don't cry_  
_No, angels don't cry_

* * *

Sanji was lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Poor baby.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!~  
> Leave a comment, let me know what you think!


End file.
